The Begining Of An Interesting Summer
by alex's wonderland
Summary: This is random. Its more than a 1-shot, but less than a whole story. Its kind of like a 3-shot. Johnny and Dallas are alive. A game of spin-the-bottle is played with some girls on a regular summer night. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

**10 June 1965**

Sodapop Curtis, Steve Randal, and Dallas Winston all sat around a small wooden table in the living room of the Curtis house.

Dallas had won the last five hands, and Soda didn't think that his pride could survive another loss. He had actually been trying to sneak a pair of aces out of his DX cap for a few minutes. But Dallas was watching him like a hawk, so he hadn't had to opportunity to cheat just yet.

Soda let out a long yawn as he dramatically raised his arms behind him, and sneakily tried to tug the pair of cards from inside the back of his hat. Dallas kicked hard at the seat of Soda's chair, causing Soda to tumble to the floor. Steve laughed heartily as Dallas threw his cards at Soda and stood up.

Dallas kicked at Soda's leg as he said, "Really Sodapop? Do you really think you're slick enough to pull one over on me?"

Dallas stepped around Soda and was walking toward the kitchen, and then Soda stuck his foot in-between Dallas's legs, causing him to stumble, and almost fall into Darry's armchair by the door. Dallas whipped around as fast as lightening and charged at the younger boy. But Soda was on his feet in instant, running circles around the small table as Dallas dashed after him.

Dallas bumped into the couch, where Ponyboy was reading a section of the pervious day's newspaper. Ponyboy shot an annoyed look at his older friends, before going back to reading.

Soda was laughing and talking to Steve as he ran away from Dallas, "Steve…did you see him fall? Ol' Dally here, just about face planted on the ground, didn't he? Steve was doubled over and in tears by this point. The sight of a very angry Dallas chasing a laughing Sodapop around the small room was enough to bring almost anybody tears of laughter.

Finally Dallas caught up to Soda, and tackled him hard to the floor. The crash shook the whole house and Darry yelled from his bedroom, "Hey, take in easy in there guys! You'd better not break anything, or I'll have to beat ya'll."

Steve called back, "Yeah, sure ya would, _Superman_!"

This made Soda and Ponyboy chuckle, but Soda immediately stopped laughing as Dallas twisted his arm hard behind his back. He cried out, "Darry! Dallys hurtin' your baby brother! Come help me!"

Pony laughed at Soda's childish cries for help, but Dally didn't find him very amusing. "You deserve it you little punk. Now say 'Uncle!'"

Soda snarled back, "NEVER!" Dallas twisted his arm tighter behind his back "Say Uncle!" Soda threw his head back in pain and let out a high pitch scream of agony. Dallas pushed his arm even tighter up his back just as Darry entered the living room.

Darry leaned down, grabbed the back of Dallas's jacket with one hand, and hauled him up and off of Soda. Soda sat up on the floor, pointed playfully at Dallas. "Victory."

Dallas looked angrily over his shoulder at Darry before retorting, "Soda, I would have broke your arm if you hadn't cried for your big brother here to come save you." Soda shrugged nonchalantly "Doubtful." Dallas raised a fist and shook it at Soda. "Boy, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll do it. I swear to god, I'll tear your arm off."

Darry gave Dallas a stupid look and said, "Okay, new house rule: No tearing any body parts off of anybody." Darry had gotten in the habit of randomly coming up with new 'house rules' when he didn't like something that the other boys did. Darry turned around and walked back toward his bedroom, where he was getting ready to go into evening shift at work.

Soda got up to his feet and grabbed his shoulder. "Ouch. Geeez Dally, you actually did hurt me a little I think." Dallas laughed as he plopped down on the couch next to Ponyboy. "Well, that's what you get for trying to cheat me."

Soda raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I was trying to cheat Steve. You're so back a poker, I ain't gotta worry bout you, Dally. You overestimate yourself." Dallas chuckled and pointed to Steve. "Steve here lost every hand, even worse than you did." Steve frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not true…no wait…yes it is."

Dallas laughed again and said, "See, I told ya so. Steve sucks the worst, Soda tries to cheat the worst, and I just win everything." Ponyboy laughed at Dallas's conclusion to the events of the day. He liked it when others put Steve down. Ponyboy just plain didn't like Steve most of the time.

Soda picked up his fallen chair and sat down across from Steve. He glanced up at the old clock handing on the wall above the door and asked, "Hey, any of you guys wanna go to the drag races tonight? Paul Burner and Mike Burke are racing." Johnny and Two-Bit are gonna be there too."

"Johnny's going?" Ponyboy asked. Soda nodded at him and said, "Yeah, Two-Bit said that he and Johnny would be at the drag races tonight and that we should hang out down there too."

Dallas seemed to think to himself for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I'll go. I ain't got nowhere else to be, and things have been really boring over at Buck's place lately." Ponyboy shook his head up and down. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Sounds good." Soda said. He turned his attention to Steve and said, "How bout you?" Steve shook his head almost sadly. "Nope, I can't tonight. I've got a date with Evie. It's our…anniversary." Soda immediately let out a girlish "Oooooh." Steve shot back, "Oh, shut up. I hate it when Evie calls it our _anniversary_; makes it sound like we're married or something."

Soda laughed and Dallas asked, "How long have you been dating that girl anyway, Steve?" Steve shifted his weight from side to side almost uncomfortably. "It'll be one year, tonight."

Ponyboy looked up from the newspaper and gave Steve a funny look. "Has it really been a whole year?" Steve raised his eyebrows at Ponyboy and nodded seriously.

Dally laughed slowly before teasingly asking, "So…you gonna go all the way with her tonight?" Soda laughed and answered for his best friend. "Ah, Evie gave it up to Steve by like their fourth date."

Steve picked up a couch cushion that was lying on the ground by his feet, and hurled it with all his strength at Soda. "Hey, you'd better watch how you talk about my girl! And it wasn't the fourth date. More like the tenth, or something." Soda laughed and said, "Aw, you know I'm just messin. I like Evie, she's an alright gal."

Dallas shrugged and looked down at his bare hand. "Well, she sounds better than my girl. I think I'm gonna get my ring back from her tomorrow. I get the feeling that Sylvia is messing around with another guy again." Soda looked sadly at Dallas. "Yeah, well I think you should just find another girl, Dally. The way you talk about Sylvia…she just sounds like more trouble than she's worth."

Dallas nodded solemnly. "Believe me, she is. But she's a pretty tuff girl. I don't know why, but I always like her. I always come back to her lying, cheating, good-for-nothing ass, no matter what." Pony laughed at Dallas's fond description of his on-again-off-again girlfriend.

Steve gave Pony a quizzical look and asked, "Say, you got a girl yet, Pony." Pony looked down at his lap, sighed, and answered, "No." Soda said, "Aw, Pony don't you even trouble yourself with girls, right now. They're just a whole lot of trouble. Plus, you're too young date anyhow. Darry would sooner see you join the Navy than let you date!" Soda gave his baby brother a warm smile that made Pony smile too. Pony could never look at Soda smile, and not want to smile himself.

Dallas leaned back in the couch, and placed his arms behind his head. "Well, I agree with Sodapop. Ponyboy, you don't even need to worry bout girlfriends and dating and all of that mess till you're older." Pony gave Dallas a shy smile before picking up his paper again, and resuming his reading.

They were all quite for a minute and then Steve piped up, "Yeah, but all the same, I've seen Angela Shepard making eyes at you, Pony." Pony looks up with a surprised expression on his face, as if he hadn't even considered the possibility. Soda chuckled a little. "Yeah Pony, you remember that time we were all hanging out at the DX, and she stopped by? Boy, she couldn't keep her hands off of you. Did you really not notice her? She was practically throwin' herself on you!"

Pony shook his head honestly. "I don't even remember that. I actually don't even remember her being there." At this Steve and Soda laughed, but Dallas spoke up seriously, "Well, Angela may be a pretty girl right now, but she's a Shepard all the same. If there is one family that you do not want to get mixed up in, it's the Shepard's."

Steve quit laughing and nodded, "Yeah, she seems pretty taken with you, but I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll." Soda laughed at his friend's comment and replied, "Well, its near-bout amazing that you tricked Evie into getting closer than ten feet to you. From what I see, most girls prefer to keep their distance!"

Steve punched Soda in the arm, which immediately began a wrestling match on the floor. As Steve and Soda tossed and rolled around on the ground, Dallas looked sincerely over at Ponyboy and said, "Seriously though, you shouldn't go for Angela. She's just about as easy as they come, and she's gonna look real trashy in a couple of years...come to think of it, she reminds me of Sylvia when we was younger. Ok, _definitely_ stay away from her. She's bad news."

Ponyboy laughed at Dallas but answered, "Alright, I'll be sure to do that Dally." Dallas leaned over and good-naturedly smacked Pony in the side of the head. "You better, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

**10 June 1965**

The drag race wasn't as fun as any of them had anticipated.

Two-Bit, Soda, Dallas, Johnny, and Ponyboy all sat in the front row of the single row of bleachers. Two-Bit sighed and called out to everybody in his row, "Hey, do ya'll just wanna head down to the river bed after this and get rip-roarin drunk?" Everybody agreed, but it was obvious that Soda and Pony wouldn't have anything to drink except pop. Darry would kill them for sure if he found out that Ponyboy was anywhere near a beer keg.

Just as they were standing up to walk around to the cars and leave, a group of girls made their way over to them in the stands. Sylvia was with the group. She walked straight over to Dallas and sat down in his lap. He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her before pulling away and asking, "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Just hanging out. You?" He looked suspiciously at her. "Same. You ain't here with Ted Sanders are you? Cause I'll beat the shit outta him if…"

Sylvia leaned up and pushed hard on Dallas's chest. "You're always so paranoid! I'm just here with some of my girlfriends. I swear you're just crazy sometimes. You ain't here with Maggie Boron are you? Cause I'll ring her pretty little neck if…"

Dallas laughed and cut her off by saying, "I'm the paranoid one?" Sylvia smiled and kissed Dallas again. Two-Bit was eyeing one of the blonde girls standing in a huddle toward the end of their row. He said, "Say Sylvia, we was just about to go down to the river bed to get boozed up. Any chance your pretty little blonde friend would like to join us?

Sylvia smiled and said, "Yeah, I think we'd all like to come. Or, at least Angela will." Two-Bit and Dallas laughed as they looked over and saw Angela Shepard sitting next to Ponyboy, laughing hysterically about something 'funny' he must have said.

Within a few minutes they had organized everybody into a car, and they were all eagerly headed to the river bed toward the edge of town. Two-Bit, Dallas, Sylvia, and the one pretty blonde girl, named Shelly, all rode in Two-Bit's Plymouth. Soda, Pony, Johnny, Angela, and the other three girls rode in Darry's old Ford Pickup. Soda had insisted that Pony, Johnny and the girls sit in the cab of the truck, because he wanted to drop by Sandy's house and pick her up, and obviously she would sit up front with him.

Ponyboy and Johnny sure did feel funny in the back of the truck with four girls. To say that Angela was all over Ponyboy was an understatement. Because Steve and Soda had brought it to Pony's attention that she liked him, it was all he could think about. Angela insisted that she was sleepy, so she leaned right up against him, so she could take a nap. But Pony was pretty sure that Angela wasn't asleep, because she had her eyes open, and she was smirking to herself the entire ride.

Johnny was backed up into a corner like he was scared of the other three girls. They all seemed to be about Johnny's age, and they just didn't seem to understand that Johnny didn't like to talk a whole bunch. They were sitting there gabbin' him to death, and they kept wanting him to answer them, and contribute to the conversation. Sadly, all Johnny could do was occasionally bob his head up and down and look helplessly at Pony, who would look pointedly at Angela and shrug his shoulders.

Soda's truck load of people actually beat Two-Bit's because Two-Bit had to stop by his house to pick up the keg, and the several dozen cans of beer. But finally they all arrived at the river bed, and the party began. Two-Bit, Shelly, Dallas, and Sylvia went straight for the keg. Angela and the other girls all grabbed a can of beer and started to drink up.

Johnny didn't really know what to do, until Dallas tossed him a can of beer and said, "Relax. Drink." If Dallas had said, "Johnny, do a handstand and count to 500," he probably would have.

Soda and Sandy had picked a quite secluded place under an old sycamore tree to sit down and talk, and kiss, and just be together. The moon was a deep yellow-orange color, and the stars all shone brightly against the dark summer night.

Ponyboy was just thinking about how lovely the night was, and about how it must be awful romantic for Soda and Sandy. Pony really liked Sandy, and he liked the idea of having her as a sister-in-law one day.

Suddenly Angela grabbed onto Pony's arm and leaned heavily against it. "Hey…hey Pony, come sit with me over here for a second." She wasn't slurring her speech, but she was talking rather slowly. Pony couldn't tell if she was drunk already or just tipsy.

He looked behind him to see if there was anything he could use as a distraction so that he wouldn't be trapped alone with Angela. Soda and Sandy were well hidden from the rest of the group from behind their sycamore tree. Ponyboy saw Sylvia and Dallas walking away from the others, hand in hand. They seemed to be headed toward the woods where they could have some privacy. Two-Bit and Shelly had also already left the group; probably also already cozying up in the woods together.

Ponyboy sighed. The only people left in the open of the river bed were himself, Angela, Johnny, and the three other girls, who were looking pretty bored. Angela also surveyed the scene, and she had quite an idea for how they should spend their time. She still had her arm linked with Pony's as she called out, "Hey, you guys come here. Yeah, you too Johnny. Come here."

The three girls and Johnny made their way over to where Angela and Ponyboy stood. Angela said, "So…who wants to play…_spin the bottle_?"

Ponyboy's jaw literally dropped as Angela suggested what game they play to pass the time. Johnny just looked scared. But he seemed a bit less tense than normal. Ponyboy figured that the beer was getting to him. All three of the other girls squealed and giggled, and promptly agreed to the game. They all sat in a circle, with Johnny in-between the three girls and Angela right next to Ponyboy.

One of the tall girls leaned toward Johnny and asked, "So, have you ever played this game before, Johnny?" He shook his head vigorously, and seriously.

Ponyboy asked, "Hey, how can we do this with no bottle. All Two-Bit brought was cans and that keg thing." Angela grinned as she pulled a bottle from behind her back, almost as if by magic. She smiled. "I found one lying in the dirt over by that tree. I think it will do." As she said this, Angela set the bottle down onto the ground and looked expectably at one of the girls sitting next to Johnny. "Ok Mary, you spin first."

The girl smiled as she leaned forward, and spun the bottle to the left. It went around in a circle six times before finally landing on Angela. Angela sighed. "Ok, if it lands on somebody of the same gender…then we just move on to the next person. No re-spins. Maggie it's your turn."

Maggie leaned forward and gave the bottle a light spin. It only circled two times before landing directly on Johnny. All was silent except for loud 'gulp' as Johnny swallowed in fear. Ponyboy knew that Johnny had never kissed a girl before. This was going to be his first kiss. Ponyboy gripped onto his knees until his knuckles turned white. Oh, the anticipation was horrible.

Very quickly, Maggie gently scooted closer to Johnny, and softly pecked him once on the lips. When she pulled away and scooted back over to where she had been sitting, Johnny was clearly smiling. He looked a little nervous, perhaps a little shaken, but he was definitely smiling to himself.

Ponyboy thought to himself, _"Wow, either that beer has really loosened Johnny up, or he's just getting braver all of the sudden."_

Maggie just pushed the bottle a little closer to Angela and smirked at her. "I think it's your turn, Angela." Angela smirked right back at Maggie, and spun the bottle hard to the left. It went around and around what seemed like a hundred times to Pony.

He silently wished that it wouldn't land on him. "_Oh, please don't let it land on me. I mean sure, Angela is a really pretty girl, and she's really nice and everything but…I don't know, I just don't want to kiss her right now. Well, maybe if she kisses me the way Maggie kissed Johnny…that actually looked nice. I don't know…Oh God the bottle is slowing down…It's gonna land on me…I know it…I just know it…"_

The bottle landed just to the right of Pony, pointing straight at Mary. Angela heaved a hugely annoyed sigh. "Ok, its you're turn Pony."

Pony reached for the bottle, and gave it a spin. It only circled around four times before Ponyboy's current worst fear became a reality. The bottle landed right on Angela. Ponyboy squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all of his might that maybe this would just be a dream. But when he opened his eyes, Angela was right in front of him, bending her finger back and forth, to beckon him closer.

Ponyboy had never kissed a girl before. His first kiss was going to be with Angela Shepard: younger sister of the scariest person Pony had ever met, Tim Shepard. He took a deep breath, leaned toward Angela. She quickly closed the space between them as she pushed her lips up against his. As soon as they touched, Ponyboy closed his eyes, partly because he was afraid to look, and partly because Soda had once told him that kisses were always better with your eyes closed.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing!?" Dallas's voice rang out from behind the group.

Ponyboy and Angela immediately jumped apart, and they turned around to face a very angry looking Dallas Winston. Dallas reached down, grabbed Ponyboy by the shoulder and hauled him to his feet. The older boy held tight to Pony's arm and pulled him toward where they had parked their cars; a place a few hundred yards off, well out of earshot of the others.

Dallas roughly pushed Pony up against the car door. "Pony, didn't I tell you less than four hours ago that you shouldn't mess with Angela Shepard? I told you, and you didn't even listen."

Pony was scared of Dallas when he was angry. He almost couldn't muster up the courage to answer him, but eventually he did. "I…I did listen to you…it was Angela's idea! She's the one who wanted to play spin the bottle. I didn't even want to."

Dallas gave Ponyboy a stupid look. "Well, of course it was her idea." She's the one who likes you. That damn girl…she's just as sneaky and shady as Tim is."

Ponyboy shrugged and said, "All we did was kiss. That's it." Dallas nodded. "Yeah, I'm not stupid, ya know? It's easy enough to tell that you weren't exactly havin sex with her back there or nothin."

They were silent for a moment as Dallas observed Pony's pale white face, and fidgeting hands. Dallas slapped Ponyboy on the arm and said, "Jesus Christ Pony, calm down. I'm not mad; I'm not gonna hit you or nothin." Pony smiled a little and nodded. "I know." Dallas shook his head at the younger boy. "God, you act as scared as Johnny sometimes. I just wanted you to stop kissing Angela. Cause, Lord knows that she's gonna try to get you as her boyfriend now, and that's not gonna do anything but bring you trouble, and probably get you in trouble with Tim and Curly."

Dallas leaned back against Two-Bit's car, took out a pack of cigarettes, and handed one to Ponyboy. They both lit up, and stood, smoking in silence for a few minutes. Finally Ponyboy flicked his cigarette bud to the ground and said, "Ya know, I didn't even want to kiss her. I was praying to God that the bottle would land anywhere but on her."

Dallas laughed heavily at this comment. "Say, did Johnny kiss anybody down there? Cause if he did, I'm gonna have to make sure to never let him live it down."

Pony laughed. "He kissed Maggie…well, more like Maggie kissed him, but whatever." Dallas smiled, "Oh, that's great. Which one was Maggie?"

"The tall one with the red hair." Dallas nodded then stood up. "Alright, we lets get back down here before Angela runs off and tells Soda that I've killed ya or somethin."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything from The Outsiders by S.E. Hinton.

**10 June 1965**

Everybody got a ride home from the river bed.

Angela, Shelly, and the other three girls were all planning on sleeping over at Sylvia's house for the night, so they piled into the back of the pickup, and Soda drove them all home; along with Sandy of course. Two-Bit drove Dallas, Johnny and Ponyboy home. The ride in Two-Bit's can was silent for the most part. Each boy was lost in his own thoughts, each one involving a different girl.

Ponyboy strolled into the living room to see Darry was sitting in his armchair, with his head back and his eyes closed. Ponyboy touched his arm and said, "Ya didn't have to wait up on us, Darry."

Darry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah I did, Pony. I'm responsible for you guys. And you're late." Pony glanced up at the clock on the wall and shook his head at his older brother. "Nope, it's Saturday, remember. Friday and Saturday curfew isn't until 1:00."

"Well what time is it then?"

"11:55."

"Oh."

Ponyboy gave Darry a small smile. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed." Darry nodded sleepily. "That sounds like a good plan…wait, where is Sodapop?"

Pony called from the bathroom, "Soda is just taking Sandy home. He should be in any minute now."

"Well, who took you home?"

"Two-Bit."

"Oh."

Pony let out a huge sigh. Darry hadn't asked where they had been, so he wouldn't have to lie about them being at the river bed. The river bed was the common hangout for teens who they wanted to get drunk, and not get caught, because cops were never around the place. Darry would have totally freaked out if he found out that they were down there.

Ponyboy stripped and stepped into the hot shower. He thought to himself, _"This sure has been an interesting night. I guess this whole summer is gonna be pretty interesting too…"_

* * *

**11 June 1965**

Soda yawned and rolled over. He was so tired. He had actually slept all night long, and he was still exhausted. All Soda wanted to do was go back to sleep, but the sunlight was shining right on his face through the window, and he could hear his friends talking in the next room over.

He sighed and, with a great amount of effort, heaved himself out of bed. He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and made his way into an already crowded living room. Soda smiled as he surveyed the scene before him.

Steve was sitting in Darry's arm chair, telling Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit and Dallas about his anniversary date the night before. Darry was in the kitchen flipping flap jacks and poking at bacon strips as they sizzled and popped on the skillet.

Soda just caught the ending of Steve's story, which involved some lame Italian restaurant, and the young couple getting into a trivial argument about which food is healthier, fish or steak. But they made up, and proceeded go all the way, in the back of Steve's car.

Soda went into the kitchen and offered to help Darry with breakfast, but his older brother good-naturedly refused. "You go on in there and gossip like the rest of the little girls." Soda laughed, but did as Darry said.

Soda sat down next to Johnny and Two-Bit on the couch and asked, "So, I didn't really get to talk about it last night with anybody…what did everybody do at the…the umm…_the movies_? "The Movies" was obviously code for the river bed."

Two-Bit shrugged and said, "Well, Shelly and I went back into the woods for a little bit, and she let me get to second base. But that's about it for me." Soda asked, "Are you gonna keep seeing her?" Two-Bit shook his head vigorously, "Hell no! That chick was really cute, but she was weird as hell! She kept talking about cats, and kittens, and babies…and all kinds of other weird shit. I was so creeped out."

Steve chuckled. "But not creeped out enough to not get to second base with her?" Two-Bit laughed and said, "Oh, you know me! It takes some really creepy shit to stop me from getting anywhere! Like if she had had red eyes or like she had worms coming out of her ears…then maybe I wouldn't have done anything with her…maybe."

Dallas laughed heartily. "Well, my night was similar. Sylvia and me just went back in the woods and messed around for a little bit. But then I walked up on the rest of the group playing spin the bottle, and I had to break that whole fiasco up…"

Everybody's attention turned to Ponyboy and Johnny. They were both flushed and staring hard at their laps. Soda let out a slow, "Oh…my…God." Ponyboy looked up and he met Dallas's gaze. Ponyboy was mad that he had told everybody, but he figured that they would have found out anyway.

Steve tapped on his wrist and said, "Oh, Johnny, Ponyboy…we're waiting. You guys feel like explainin, and tellin us who all you _kissed_! Johnny flushed even deeper, which was a difficult think to do, considering his tanned complexion. Two-Bit had a crazy grin on his face as he asked, "Well, who was it! Who'd ya kiss, Ponyboy?"

Dallas let out a short barking laugh. "You guys are gonna love this." Soda prodded Ponyboy in the back with his bare foot. "Tell us, Pony!" Ponyboy took a deep breath and answered, "Angela Shepard."

The room broke out into hysterics. Sodapop, Steve and Dallas just fell over laughing, considering the conversation that they had just had the night before about Angela. Johnny grinned at Ponyboy. Two-Bit leapt off of the couch and next to Ponyboy on the floor. He poked Ponyboy in the chest and squealed, "Ooooh, Pony had his first kiss with the Shepard! Oh, this is classic. Just perfect!"

Soda nudged Ponyboy in the back and met his young brother's gaze. "So how was it then?" Ponyboy didn't really know how to answer. It wasn't long, but it hadn't been as short as Johnny and Maggie's kiss. It felt nice, and maybe a bit strange. He wasn't actually sure about how he felt on the subject. Pony just shrugged and said, "It was okay…"

Steve held his side as he cackled. "Oh, Pony liked it! Pony loves Angela!"

"I do not!" Ponyboy shouted over everybody else's laughs. "I didn't even want to kiss her!"

Two-Bit asked, "So why did you then?" Pony thought for a moment. "I don't know."

Dallas switched the focus from Ponyboy to Johnny. "Who did you kiss, Johnny?" Johnny was silent for a moment before answering, "Maggie Markship."

This news wasn't greeted as enthusiastically as Pony's was. That was until Two-Bit spoke up. "Maggie Markship?! That's my second cousin!"

At this, everybody laughed, including Johnny and Two-Bit. He continued, "No, really! I have a cousin a lot older than me on my mother's side, and her only kid is named Maggie Markship. Course, I don't know her real well, but still! Johnny…do you realize…that me and you could be related if you marry this girl!?"

This also made the whole gang roar with laughter. Finally Darry reentered the kitchen and demanded to know what was so funny. Soda said, "Oh, we're just talking." Darry shook his head as he marched back into the kitchen, mumbling to himself, "…squawk like a bunch of hens, and won't even tell me what's funny…"

Ponyboy sighed and leaned his head backward on the couch. He looked around at his friends. They all had his back, and that was nice to know. He thought to himself, _"Yep, this is going to be a real interesting summer…"_

End.

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading! I know this was sort of weird and random and pointless, but whatever.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm sorry if any of the characters were a little OOC. I didn't really spend a whole lot of time developing this story.

Comments are the greatest thing ever. They make me really happy, so it would be really nice of you all to comment this story and tell me what you thought of it!

Thanks again!!


End file.
